Panty and Stocking With Laura Green
by Baz The Storyteller
Summary: Panty and Stocking become friends with lesbian DJ Laura Green. But their friendship with her takes a rocky turn when they discover who her two new friends are.


PANTY AND STOCKING WITH LAURA GREEN

Panty and Stocking were at a wedding party that Garterbelt was the priest for. Both sisters hate weddings, but they came to the party because Panty was there for the men and Stocking was there for the food. Whilst Panty was searching for a man, she came across DJ for the party, who was 21, black and had really short hair. Panty and the DJ flirted for a bit and decided to go upstairs to have sex.

Whilst they started making out, Panty was feeling the DJ's body until she discovered something. "Wait a minute. You're a girl." She asked. She was right. The DJ was indeed a lesbian called Laura Green. They stopped making out as Panty was very surprised and couldn't believe what she had done. Laura sighed. "I thought you knew. Why else where you flirting with me?" Panty said "Well, it was the short hair." "I suppose you going to run to the bathroom and vomit for a very long time." said Laura. "No." said Panty. "I'm not." Panty wasn't in shocked or panic at all.

Laura realised that this foul mouthed girl with a outrageous reputation had actually accepted her for who she was. Panty said "I never had a lesbian friend before. Come to think of it, I don't have that many friends." "What about Garter?" asked Laura. "He's okay." said Panty. "So, what do we do now?" "Well, I've got some weed here. I was gonna smoke it after the sex." said Laura. So, her and Panty rolled joints and smoked them. Stocking stole a huge chunk of the wedding cake and made her way upstairs to their room. The three girls smoked weed, drank, talked about sex, junk food, boys, girls and all kinds of things. There having so much fun. They've never wanted that night to end.

Panty and Stocking admired Laura for being really cool, funny, easy to get along with and laid back. She was probably the coolest lesbian to ever walk the Earth. She was probably the only sane person in this crazy, crazy city.

Panty met a guy and he had a friend who was a lesbian; a Japanese girl called Nora was the same age as Laura. Panty and Laura went on a double date with the man and Nora. Panty, as we know is a One Night Stand girl, Laura and Nora were going out for months after that. She has Panty to thank.

One night, Laura and Nora were having dinner at a restaurant and they've invited Panty and Stocking. Laura had invited two more friends to join them. Panty and Stocking arrived to the restaurant and to their utter horror, they found out that Laura's two new friends were none other than Scanty and Kneesocks.

Panty and Stocking left and Laura followed them. Panty very angrily asked "What are you doing hanging out with those bitches?" "What's the problem?" asked Laura. Panty and Stocking told Laura that Scanty and Kneesocks were their enemies. Laura asked "Why didn't you tell me?" Panty and Stocking realized that should've done that. They tell Laura to stay away from Scanty and Kneesocks. Laura said she would but she didn't understand why.

So, Laura started to hang out with Scanty and Kneesocks. "Maybe Panty and Stocking were overreacting." she thought. They got along well, surprisingly. But little did Laura know was that this was all part of Scanty and Kneesocks' plan.

One day, Panty and Stocking found out that Laura was hanging out with Scanty and Kneesocks. So, The Anarchy sisters invited Laura to their house to ask her why she was hanging out with the Deamon sisters more instead of them. Panty and Stocking had a massive argument with Laura. Laura told them that they were overreacting and Scanty and Kneesocks aren't as bad as they seemed. Panty and Stocking were trying to explain to her that Scanty and Kneesocks were evil and Laura had enough. "Fuck you, guys! I don't know why the Hell you're acting like this! But Scanty and Kneesocks are not evil, thank you very much!" She cried as she stormed out of the house. Panty and Stocking's friendship with Laura was over.

Panty and Stocking spent the rest of the day, depressed. Panty was lying on the sofa in the living and Stocking was lying on her room laying on her bed. They were so upset that they didn't want to move. Garter spoke to the two of them saying that Laura _will_ find out that Scanty and Kneesocks are evil, and that she will need Panty and Stocking's help. "Don't worry, you'll be friends with her again." said Garter. "Also, she does a great job with my afro."

That night, they got a fax with the word "Homophobe" on the page. Could this have something to do with Laura? There was a knock on the door and it was Nora with a black eye. Scanty and Kneesocks have kidnapped Laura and Nora tried to fight them off, but no avail. Nora told Panty and Stocking that Scanty and Kneesocks wanted to meet them at the top of City Hall.

Panty, Stocking and Nora drove to the City Hall and made their way to the roof. Scanty and Kneesocks were there and so was Laura. Laura was strapped to a huge machine that looked like a giant vacuum cleaner. Laura was also connected to tubes. The machine was going to suck the essence of Laura's homosexuality to create a ghost that was going to rid the homosexuality out of Daten City.

The Deamon Sisters turned on the machine and the homosexuality was sucked out of Laura. From the top of the machine, out came the essence that looked like dust. The dust all formed into this giant Ghost that looked like a giant wasp. It flew all over Daten City sucking up any homosexual's essence that it went past.

Nora went over to Laura and unstrapped her from the machine. Nora asked Laura does she still love her? Laura was now straight and just shook her head.

Panty and Stocking had to destroy the Ghost to gave the homosexuals their essence back. But how? Luckily for them, Nora was a helicopter pilot. So, Panty, Stocking and Laura rode on Nora's helicopter whilst Nora piloted. Nora flew the helicopter above the Ghost. Stocking was wearing a bungee cord on so that she can leap out of the helicopter, stab the Ghost with her katanas and the bungee cord could send her back up to the helicopter when the Ghost explodes. Panty shot at it and it got hit. Stocking then bungeed out of the helicopter and stuck her katanas on the Ghost's back. She bungeed back up to the helicopter again just in time as the Ghost exploded. Every homosexual got their essence back, the church bell rang and the angels got their coin.

Nora landed the helicopter back on top of City Hall and Panty and Stocking destroyed the machine that sucked Laura's essence. Nora asked Laura does she still love her. Laura said "Does this answer your question?" and kissed her. Afterwards, Laura looked at Panty and Stocking and said "Thank you very much for saving my life. I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I want us to be friends again, and I wonder is there any way I can repay you." Panty and Stocking forgave her and said that there is a way she can repay them.

They wanted Laura to write a song about them. Laura wrote the song and mixed it. It became very popular and was top of the charts. To celebrate the track's success, Panty, Stocking, Laura and Nora went out for drinks and clubbing.

Panty and Stocking woke up the next morning in Laura's bedroom and to their horror, both of them were bed with Laura and Nora and all of them were completely naked. What did they do last night? They had no idea. They heard noises coming from outside the French window shutters. Panty got out of bed and decided to see what the noise was. She walked over to the window and started to stretch for a few seconds and then she pushed opened the shutters of the window. She stood there baring her naked body to the world.

From outside the window, Panty saw that there were 100 photographers at the front of the house. The photographers took photos of the naked Panty, who didn't seem to mind. Panty stood there, allowing the photographers to take pictures of her for about 30 seconds. And then she closed the shutters causing the photographers to let out a disappointed "Awwwww!"

Later that day, when Panty and Stocking went home, Garter had the morning paper "The Hard Times" and the front page had Panty naked at the window with the headline "SEXY ANARCHY SISTERS IN LESBIAN SEX SCANDAL". Garter asked "Bitches, what the fuck is this?" Panty answered "Let's just say I gave the paparazzi an early morning hard on."

THE END

Yes, the ending is taken from Life Of Brian.


End file.
